Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining
by FanGirlMott
Summary: When Michelle takes a pregnancy test with the outcome be what she wants it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the episode on 6th January 2014, when Michelle thought she was pregnant - I have changed the outcome of the rest. I hope that you enjoy this, and would love it if you leave a review. If I get enough reviews I might add another chapter. Aby x**

The pub was quite full as it was the lunch rush, but Michelle was sat at the table in the backroom with Steve and Liz stood anxiously before her. Earlier that say Michelle had told Liz that she thought she was pregnant and told her not to tell anyone, but Liz being Liz went and told Steve.

'You wanted to see us?' Liz asked.

'Yep' Michelle replied bluntly.

Steve and Liz shared a glance and sat at the table opposite Michelle, they knew thought they knew what was coming. Michelle brought her hand from under the table and placed a pregnancy test on the table.

'Is that what I think it is?' Steve asked acting oblivious.

'and you can drop the act Steve cause I know she told you' Michelle interrupted referring to earlier events of seeing Liz tell Steve what Michelle had told her in secret.

'I'm sorry, it just sorta slipped out' Liz said trying to save herself 'he can be very persuasive'

There was a short and awkward silence as the three of them just looked at each other and kept taking glances at the test.

'So…what's the score then?' Steve asks as his future could be about to change for the better.

'See for yourself' Michelle said letting Steve see the result of the test on his own.

Steve goes to pick up the test then he stops.

'You have washed it haven't you?' Steve asks his girlfriend.

'Do 'ya know what, I'll save you the bother. I'm pregnant' Michelle revealed

'What?!' Steve shouted

'I'm pregnant' Michelle repeated

'Oh my god' Liz said excitedly

'Are you okay?' Michelle asked Steve who had frozen 'Steve'

'I'm perfect. This is the best thing ever babe, I can't believe we are having a baby together. We're finally going to be a family'

'We we're always a family' Michelle said

'This is amazing guys, I'm going to leave you alone' Liz said getting up and leaving the room

'Liz!' Michelle shouted after her 'Don't tell anyone yet please, I want to wait till I've had my scan'

'I won't' Liz left the room

Steve and Michelle spent the night together celebrating. Steve had got all excited about the news and had made a list of what he needed to buy. Michelle had told him to wait for a bit but he was that excited he had already ordered some cute white clothes.

The next morning Michelle woke up to find that Steve wasn't in the bed, she went downstairs to find him.

'Liz, where's Steve?' Michelle asked her future mother-in-law

'Was he not in bed with you?'

'Nope, I'll go and phone him'

'Steve where are you babe, ring me when you get this' Michelle said down the phone to Steve's voicemail

'Michelle!' Liz shouted

'Yeah?'

Liz pointed towards the door where Steve was stood with a few bags

'Babe, what have you bought?' Michelle asked him

'Just some clothes'

'Clothes for who?' Liz asked

'The baby' Steve stuttered

'Babe, what did we agree last night? We said we wouldn't buy anything else until we were certain about the baby' Michelle told him

'I'm sorry, I just got really excited'

'Fine. But don't buy anything else please. For me'

'I won't, I promise babe' The pair shared a quick kiss and Steve went to take the bags through to the back. He put them in the cupboard in the living room and went to join his girlfriend and mother in the pub

'Oh, while you were gone I booked us in for the first scan' Michelle told Steve

'When?'

'They said they can fit us in tomorrow at 1'

'Yeah that's fine with me'

'Good' Michelle said stepping up onto her toes and giving Steve a kiss

'Right I'm needed at the cab office, see you in a bit babe' Steve said

'See you later'

'Liz I'm going having a lie down, had a rubbish sleep last night' Michelle told Liz

'Yea that's fine'

As Michelle went upstairs Carla walked into the pub. As she walked in she was stunned by the smile on Liz's face

'Why are you so happy Liz?' Carla asked her

'Michelle's just told us some amazing news' Liz blurted out

'What's the news?' Carla asked as it concerned her best friend

'I'm not supposed to tell anyone'

'Come on Liz. You Can tell me; I won't say anything' Carla convinced her

'Okay. But you can't tell anyone' Carla nodded

'Michelle's pregnant' Liz said to Carla not realising that Kirk had just walked passed and overheard. Beth immediately left the pub and went to the salon to find Maria to see if she knew that Michelle was pregnant. Now that some people knew it would be around the street within days. Michelle spent the day in her bedroom as she was feeling crap, Liz had popped in on her every other hour to check on her and Steve had a full day shift at the cab office.

Steve had finished his shift at the cab office and came back into the pub through the back door.

'How you feeling babe?' Steve asked Michelle as he walked into their bedroom.

'A bit better, managed to get some sleep'

'I hope you feel better tomorrow, don't want you feeling like this all the time' Steve said joining Michelle on the bed. He sat beside her and let her cuddle into his side.

'I will do, still really tired though'

'Why don't you get some sleep then; shall I leave you to it?'

'Will you stay with me?' Michelle asked her boyfriend

'Sure hun'

Steve stayed in the room with Michelle and let her fall asleep on him, he felt sorry for her having to feel like this while she carried their baby. It didn't take Michelle long to fall asleep, Steve looked down at her. She looked really comfortable, she only had one of his shirts on and a pair of his socks. He didn't want to move her so he just stayed there and shortly fell asleep after her.

Steve woke up first the next morning and forgot to turn off his alarm so at 9:00 it went off waking Michelle up. She stirred for a minute then leant up to see the time.

'You should have woken me'

'You looked so peaceful, didn't want to. How are you feeling?'

'Better. Will be feeling loads better later on when we see our little prince or princess' Michelle said grabbing Steve's hand and putting them on her stomach, resting hers on top.

'I can't wait babe'

'I've got to work this morning for a bit Chelle, but I will be back here for 12:45 to pick you up' Steve told Michelle

'Yea that's fine, I'll help your mum in the pub for a bit then'

'Well don't go doing too much'

'I won't'

Steve and Michelle both got up out of bed and got dressed. Steve left the pub and went over to street cars to work on the switch while Lloyd was out on a job. Michelle had gone downstairs and was helping Liz set up the pub for the lunch rush.

'What time's your appointment today?' Liz asked her as she cleaned a glass

'1' Michelle said wiping over the tables 'I've asked Eva to cover my shift, we shouldn't be long anyway'

'Okay, that's fine then. Good phone me when you leave the doctors then and tell me what they said'

'Steve's really excited about this baby' Michelle giggled 'Was he like this when he was expecting Amy?'

'Not really no, but probably because he knew it wasn't going to be a proper family'

'Well we are. We're going to be a family all 5 of us'

'5?' Liz asked confused

'Yea. Me and Steve, Amy, the baby and you Liz. You'll always be close family'

'Aww thanks Chelle'

'You're also one of my best friends' Michelle said

'I love you Chelle, you're like a daughter to me. I'm so glad you and Steve got back together, he's never been happier'

'Thanks Liz, that means a lot coming from you'

By the time 12:45 came, Michelle and Liz had cleaned all the glasses and tables and restocked all the fridges. Steve had just pulled up outside the pub and beeped his horn. Michelle came out the pub and got in the car, Steve drove the pair of them to doctors and managed to get them there for 12:55.

'We're still early Steve' Michelle moaned

'Well better early than late…or whatever the saying is' Steve laughed

'Let's just go and check in' Michelle said shaking her head at Steve

They walked into the doctors and went over to reception

'Hi, Michelle Connor'

'Yep, if you could just take a seat. You doctor will be ready in a minute

'Thanks'

Just as they sat down, Michelle was called over the tanoy.

'Hi, Michelle. I'll be your gynaecologist Alex. Would you like to pop yourself on the bed and get comfortable? I will put the jelly on, it will be cold ill warn you'

Michelle got up on the bed and Alex checked the baby and did the tests she needed to.

'I'll just go and collect the results'

'Thank you' Steve said as Alex left the room 'I hope everything's alright'

'It will be Steve'

They waited for a few minutes, then the gynaecologist returned looking concerned

'Is everything alright?' Michelle asked after seeing Alex's face

'I'm sorry to tell you but you're not pregnant' Alex gave them the terrible news

'What?' Steve asked shocked

'But the test said I was' Michelle started to cry

'Pregnancy tests are not always accurate; they can give the wrong result sometimes' Alex looked at the couple who looked distraught 'I'll leave you alone a minute'

'Steve…I'm so sorry' Michelle cried

'It's not your fault babe, it could have happened to anyone' Steve said comforting his girlfriend.

'Can we just go home please?' Michelle cried

'Yes'

Michelle cleaned herself up and they left the doctors. The drive home was silent as neither of them wanted to say anything after the news they had just been given. When they got back to the pub Michelle went to walk into the pub but Steve stopped her.

'Steve…just let me go in please' Michelle moaned

'Just let me say this please. We don't have to tell anyone about this if you don't want to, but we need to tell my mum before she says anything' Steve told her

'Yeah. Okay, let's just go in'

As they walked into the pub, they were greeted by the shouts of their friends.

'Congratulations' Their friends shouted

Michelle just froze at the door, broke down into tears and ran through the pub to the back room.

'Michelle!' Liz shouted after her

'Mum, leave it'

'What's wrong with her?'

'We found out that she's not pregnant. The test gave off a false read' Steve told his mother

'Oh, I'm so sorry. Shall I tell everyone?'

'Please. I'm going to find Chelle' Steve waked into the back room to see Michelle sat on the couch crying her eyes out

'Babe' Steve said as he walked over to her and sat down beside her

'Don't just leave it please. I don't want to talk about it'

'That's fine, but we know that we can keep trying for a baby'

'Not yet. I don't want to yet'

'Okay, we'll wait till you're ready'

'I'm going upstairs, I just want to be alone' Michelle said leaving the backroom and went upstairs

Steve sat still for a few minutes, then went over to the cupboard where he put all the baby stuff he bought knowing he had to get rid of it all to protect Michelle. As he opened the door he grabbed all the bags and threw them into the bin outside. He returned and noticed he left one teddy behind, he had bought a little giraffe teddy, he just started to cry. He wanted this baby as much as Michelle did, he couldn't bear to throw it away so he put it in his bag to take it to the cab office, where he could look at it every day but it wouldn't hurt Michelle.

The next few days had been the hardest for Michelle, she was excited about having this baby. Liz had given her a few days off to get herself together and so she could avoid all the gossip about her. She had been ignoring calls from her closest friends like Carla, Maria and Sean and wasn't answering texts.

She was sat in the backroom just staring at the TV, when she heard the phone ring. She wasn't going to answer it, so she waited for someone else to.

'Hello…no it's not…I can put her on' Michelle heard through the door

'Chelle, it's for you' Liz said

'I don't want to speak to anyone'

'It's Alex, your gynaecologist'

'What does she want?'

'I don't know' Liz handed the phone to Michelle and left her alone

'Hello…it is…sure…when...that fine'

Michelle hung the phone up and went to put it back on its stand. As she left the back room Steve came in from the bar.

'Who was on the phone babe?' He asked her

'Alex, she wants us to come back in'

'When?'

'She just said as soon as possible'

'Shall we go now?' Steve asked her

'Yes. But what could it be about?' Michelle wondered

'I don't have a clue. Let's just get going' They got into Steve's car and he drove them to the doctors. They did this drive only 4 days ago to hear the worst news they could ever dream of.

'Hi, I was asked to come in ASAP' Michelle said to the receptionist

'Name please'

'Michelle Connor'

'Take a seat and you will be seen shortly'

'I'm scared Steve' Michelle confided in the man she loved as they sat down

'It's alright babe. Everything is going to be fine' Steve said putting his arm around her

'But what could be so urgent that we needed to come back. What if they found something wrong?'

'Stop getting yourself worked up. There's nothing wrong'

'Michelle Connor' Alex said coming out of her examining room

'Everything will be fine' Steve said to Michelle as they went to join Alex in the room

'Hi' Alex said as the couple sat before her at the desk 'When you came for your first scan a few days ago, we thought that you weren't pregnant. However, after you had left and I was sorting out my files it seems as though your file got mixed up with another woman's file'

'So what does that mean?' Steve asked

'I read over your file and it turns out that you are actually pregnant' Alex revealed

'Really' Michelle said stunned

'You are pregnant Michelle. Congratulations'

'Oh my god' Michelle cried and hugged Steve

'There is another thing as well' Alex said

'What?' Steve asked

'You're pregnant with twins'

'Oh my god. Are you serious?' Steve asked

'Yep'

'This is the best thing ever. Thank you Alex' Michelle said

'You will have to come back in a few weeks for another scan and we will be able to determine the sex of the babies'

'Yeah that's fine' Michelle said still excited about the news

'When would you like us to come back?' Steve asked

'2 weeks today would be great'

'Thanks. See you then' Michele said getting up along with Steve leaving the room

Last time they got into the car here they were leaving after receiving the worst news but this time they were leaving with the best news

'I told you everything would be alright hun' Steve said

'This is great Steve. I can't believe I am actually pregnant'

'I know babe, this is the best ever' Steve said leaning over and giving Michelle a kiss 'Let's go home'

'Come on' They drove home holding hands, as Steve was a qualified driver he managed to do it well

They got home and Steve parked up outside the pub.

'Are we telling people babe?' Steve asked

'Yeah I think we should. Everybody is going to be giving their sympathy, I don't want that anymore' Michelle said still grinning

'Come on' Steve said

They walked into the pub holding hands still both with huge smiles on their faces. As they walked in Liz, Carla and Sean were stood at the bar, they looked directly at each other. Their faces were of sympathy, the couple walked over.

'I'm so sorry guys' Sean said

'Liz filled us in' Carla said

'Don't say sorry' Michelle said

'But we are Chelle' Liz said

'Don't say sorry, cause you need to say congratulations' Steve said

'What?' Liz asked

'I'm pregnant' Michelle said

'But I thought you weren't' Sean said

'They got the wrong results, and gave us somebody else's' Steve told them

'Aww that's great guys' Carla congratulated them

'There's something else' Steve teased

'We're having twins' Michelle announced

'Oh my god. That's amazing' Liz screamed

The five of them spent the night in the pub talking about the future and their lives. Michelle had an idea of baby names and godparents. She had started thinking about it when she thought she was pregnant before. Steve had to get the bags out of the bin, which thankfully hadn't been taken yet, and was excited to buy even more things. Liz had finally found a man that was treating her perfectly, she had checked his past first after some of the men she had been with. Carla was excited to meet her little nieces or nephews as she was still technically Michelle's sister-in-law. Sean was still single but he preferred it like that.

Steve and Michelle have a perfect future ahead of them. In 9 months they were going to have 2 beautiful babies, and they were going to be a family. Steve had been looking at flats around the street so Liz could move out and they could live altogether as a family. Michelle was going to ask Carla to be the godmother and Sean to be the godfather of the babies, they were the only 2 people who had stuck by them through everything. They had had their ups and downs but they were her closest friends.

Will Michelle's pregnancy be a smooth one or will there be some obstacles to overcome?


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Michelle had spent the morning preparing for the scan that they had later that day. They had been talking about what gender they wanted the babies to be, Steve wants one of each but Michelle isn't bothered as long as they are both healthy. They had just got to the doctors and Michelle was about to check in.

'Michelle Connor' Michelle said to the receptionist

'Take a seat and Alex will be out soon'

They were about to sit down when Alex called them from her room. The pair made their way to the room and greeted Alex.

'Would you like to get comfy on the bed and we will have a look at these babies'

Alex did the normal procedure and move the scanner around Michelle's stomach.

'Okay then. So it seems you're having…a boy and a girl' Alex told them

Michelle looked at Steve who was smiling and then back to Alex who was also smiling.

'I'm still going to be outnumbered' Steve said

'You'll be fine babe. We will be kind to you'

They had left the doctors and were driving home, they were talking about the babies.

'So who you think for being godparents?' Steve asked

'I think they should have the same. I want Carla if that's alright with you'

'Yea that's fine. Who do you think for godfather?'

'Well there's Andy, Sean or Lloyd. Up to you babe' Michelle suggested

'Lloyd. I think we should have Lloyd'

'Sounds good. When do you want to ask them?'

'How about at your birthday party?'

'What party?' Michelle smiled

'I may or may not have planned a birthday party for you tomorrow'

'Steve…you didn't have to'

'Well I thought after everything you have been through you deserved a good night. But I don't think we should tell people about the baby yet'

'Yea I agree. Thanks baby' Michelle gave Steve a kiss on the cheek

Steve and Michelle eventually got home, and had agreed that they would only tell Liz tonight. They made sure that Liz promised not to tell anyone. Steve had gone out to pick up Amy from her mates while Michelle was in the bath. Once Steve had got home, him and Michelle sat down to organise her party for tomorrow.

'Who do you want to invite?' Steve asked Michelle

'Close family, Carla, Sean, Lloyd, Andrea. To be honest everyone'

'Even Tracy?' Steve asked knowing how Michelle felt about her

'As long as she keeps quiet and doesn't cause any trouble'

'Okay. Food?'

'Just do what we usually do for parties'

'Okie dokie, that's everything sorted then isn't it? Food, Music we have the juke box, people, I've got your present and wrote a speech'

'Aww Steve you haven't. You're gonna make me cry if you make a speech, and you shouldn't have bought me a present, we need to save money for the babies'

'Honestly babe you will love this present, and we have ages to save up for the babies'

'If you say so babe' Michelle yawned 'I'm going up to bed, you coming?'

'I'll be up in a minute'

'Night then' Michelle left the room, and Steve got his phone out to text their friends about the party.

The following morning Michelle woke up alone in their bedroom, she rushed to the toilet to throw up. She loved this pregnancy but was hating this morning sickness. After she cleaned herself up she went downstairs, into the back room to be greeted by Steve, Liz and Amy all sat around the table.

'Happy Birthday' They all shouted

'Aww thanks guys' Michelle joined them at the table

'This is for you' Amy said passing Michelle a wrapped up present. Michelle opened it to see it was a bottle of her favourite perfume.

'Thanks darling, this is my fave'

Liz pushed over another wrapped up present, which was a photo album for the new babies

'Liz, this is really cute. Thanks'

'My turn' Steve said 'The past year has been hard for us, especially you. With some of the stupid things I've been doing, but I'm glad that we're back on track. Since we have made up I have never been happier. I know you are going to a great mum to our babies and you have been like a mum to Amy and I am so grateful for that. You're the most loving, caring and gorgeous person I have ever set my eyes on, and you're mine. So Michelle Connor, will you marry me?' Steve got down on one knee as he opened a velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

'Yes! Yes of course' Michelle said with tears in her eyes. Steve placed the ring on Michelle's finger and they shared a kiss

'Congratulations guys' Liz said as they sat back down

'Can I be a bridesmaid?' Amy blurted out

'Give us time Amy' Michelle laughed at Amy's eagerness 'But yes you will be'

'Yay'

The four of them had breakfast together and then went their separate ways before the party. Michelle and Amy had gone to the salon to get their hair and nails done, which Steve organised, for the party, Steve went making sure everybody knew about it, Liz went buying food for the guests.

By the time Amy and Michelle went back to the pub, there was music playing. When they walked in Michelle was greeted by all her friends and close family. She made sure she said hello to everyone and thanked them all for coming. She had sent Steve to go and find Lloyd and she went to get Carla so they could ask about being godparents.

'What's going on? Steve said it was urgent' Lloyd said joining Carla and Michelle

'We were wondering if you two would be godparents to the babies?' Steve asked

'I'd be honoured mate' Lloyd said shaking Steve's hand

'Carla?' Michelle said

'Are you sure you want me? With the life I have, you really want me?'

'Of course babe. I wouldn't want anyone else' Michelle said

'Then yeah, I'd love to be' Carla gave Michelle a hug.

'Thanks you guys. These babies are going to be so lucky' Michelle put her hands on her stomach

'Right, I've got something to do' Steve said walking towards the stage Sean had put up for his speech

'Can I have everyone's attention please' Steve said making sure everyone was listening 'I just wanted to say happy birthday to my gorgeous fiancé, I hope that you have the most amazing birthday. I am so glad that you want to spend the rest of your life with me and I know that you are going to be the best mother to our babies. So to end this speech, happy birthday baby and I love you'

Steve looked at Michelle who was crying, she walked up to Steve on the stage and they shared a kiss.

'I love you too baby'

They left the stage and went to get a drink from the bar. Michelle made her way around talking to all the guests. She was making her way to Carla to talk about Steve's proposal, when Tracy walked into the pub. She told Steve she would be alright coming as long as she didn't cause any trouble, but knowing who Tracy was she knew that wouldn't happen.

'Happy birthday Michelle' Tracy said 'I haven't got you anything so let me buy you a drink'

'Thanks, just make sure it's not alcoholic'

'Why it's your birthday'

'I just don't want to' Michelle didn't want to tell Tracy about the pregnancy

'Fine then' Tracy walked off to the bar. Purposely she ordered Michelle a vodka and coke, she wanted everything to go her way. She gave Michelle the coke and walked off. Michelle drank some of it but couldn't taste the vodka in it.

It took Michelle about 20 minutes to drink that drink, when she finished she put the glass on the bar and went talking to Maria.

'Since when were you and Steve engaged?' Maria asked half way through the conversation

'This morning, he proposed over breakfast'

'Let's see the ring' Michelle held her hand up to show her sister-in-law the ring

'Aww babe it's gorgeous' Maria cried

'I know it is' Michelle felt a sharp pain in her stomach 'I'm just nipping to the toilet'

'Okay'

Michelle went into the toilet and went into the cubicle. She had never felt a pain like this when she was pregnant with Ryan. She made sure that she wasn't bleeding and came out the cubicle. She looked at herself in the mirror to see she was looking really ill. She splashed some water on her face, then collapsed onto the floor

'Carla' Steve shouted over the pub 'Carla'

'Yes Steve'

'Have you seen Michelle? Maria said she went to the toilet about 5 minutes ago'

'I'll go and check the bathroom' Carla said walking off. She went into the toilets to see Michelle lay on the floor

'Michelle!' Carla shouted 'Michelle, can you hear me' Carla placed Michelle's head on her lap

'Steve!' Carla screamed

Steve ran into the toilets; he was shocked by what he saw

'Carla ring 999, then get everyone out the pub we need to move her into more room'

Carla ran out the toilets to ask everyone to leave the pub. While Steve was talking to Michelle, trying to wake her up. Carla popped her head around the door to tell Steve that everyone had gone, so Steve picked her up and moved her into the pub where there was more room. He lay her down along a few chair and knelt beside her.

'Steve' Michelle murmured

'Michelle, lie still baby. Everything's going to be okay'

'What happened?'

'I don't know. Carla found you unconscious on the toilet floor'

'The babies. What if I've lost…'Michelle cried

'You haven't lost them darling. The ambulance is on its way and we will see our healthy babies again'

'Where's Carla?'

'Waiting outside for the ambulance'

Steve could hear the sirens outside, then Carla came running in with two paramedics.

'Is this Michelle Connor?' One of the paramedics asked

'Yea' Steve panicked

'Michelle can you hear me?' Michelle nodded

'Where's the pain?'

'In my stomach' Michelle cried

'She's pregnant' Carla inputted

'Okay. We need to take her to the hospital and do some tests' The paramedics places Michelle on the gurney and rolled her to the ambulance. 'Only one of you can come'

'You go Steve; I'll follow up with Liz'

Steve climbed into the ambulance after Michelle had been lifted in, and the paramedic drove them to Weatherfield General. Carla went to get Liz from Erica's and drove them to meet Steve. They went straight to reception to visit Michelle; they were directed to her room where Michelle was lay on the bed with Steve sat beside her. They were hand in hand clearly worrying about their babies.

'Can we come in?' Liz asked knocking quietly at the door

'Yea come in' Michelle replied

'Any news?' Carla asked perching on the bed

'No not yet. They've done some tests, and will do a scan when the results come back'

'Everything's going to be fine Michelle' Liz said

'How do you know?' Michelle sniped

'Hey babe. These two little babies are going to be fine, when the results come back then we will get to see them again. We are going to see these two babies, our babies Michelle. They are going to be strong and stubborn just like you okay' Steve told her knowing how worried and scared she was

A tear rolled down Michelle's face so Steve gently rubbed it away.

'Hello, is now a good time?' The doctor asked walking in

'Yeah' Steve said

'I've got the results from the tests. We ran a few tests, we found some traces of alcohol in your blood' As these words sunk into Michelle's body she began to cry

'How?'

'Michelle. How?' Steve asked her shocked that she had alcohol even though she is pregnant

'I don't know. I was drinking orange juice all night. Nobody bought me a drink' Michelle explained herself.

'We are going to put you on a drip to flush the alcohol out of your body then take you for a scan' The doctor explained

'That's fine' Steve said

The doctor prepared the drip and set it up. While doing this Steve was talking to Carla outside the room and had decided that he was going to go and talk to get Michelle some clean clothes for her. Before leaving Carla told him that he saw Tracy buy Michelle a drink and that she smirked when giving it to her. The same smirk she does when she is planning something. Steve drove back to Coronation Street and went to find Tracy who was in the pub, Steve was going to use this to his advantage to humiliate her.

'Tracy' Steve said storming in 'What the hell do you think you are doing?'

'I don't know what you are talking about' Tracy said acting oblivious to the situation

'Yes you do. You purposely spiked Michelle's drink'

'It was only one drink. She must be pathetic to only be able to hold a vodka and coke' Tracy sneered

'She asked you not to Tracy! Michelle is pregnant'

'Ah well'

'If anything has happened to them babies I swear to god I will make your life a misery. Why? Why would you do that to her?'

'Because of you' Tracy screamed back

'What?'

'Because of you. I just want to make sure that Amy has the best life possible and the only way to do that is it me and you are together' Tracy revealed 'I still want you Steve'

Everybody in the pub was now looking at the pair as they argued.

'So you thought trying to hurt my babies and fiancé would make me get back with you'

'I thought if Michelle lost the babies then you two would split up, then you could come back to me'

'Tracy that will never happen!' Steve shouted at her 'Get out of mu pub'

'What?'

'Get out my pub Tracy, you're barred'

Tracy looked around at all the residents of the street who were smiling that somebody had finally stood up to Tracy and told her what to do. Tracy had pulled some stupid stunts in her time but this was the worst. Steve poured himself a scotch, downed it and went upstairs to get Michelle some things. Then he made his way back to the hospital.

Whilst Steve had been at the pub, all the alcohol in Michelle's body had been flushed out and they were waiting to have another scan. Michelle had refused to do it without Steve.

'What took you so long babe?' Michelle asked at Steve walked into the room

'Lots of traffic' Steve lied, he looked at Carla and they both shared a glare

'Well we've got the scan in a minute'

'Are you ready for the scan Michelle?' The doctor asked walking in

'We'll wait here' Liz said

'Good luck guys' Carla said

'Thanks' Steve said.

Steve and Michelle followed the doctor to the gynaecologists room. They got prepared and the scan went ahead. Back in Michelle's room Liz and Carla were talking.

'What's Steve hiding from Michelle?' Liz asked Carla

'What do you mean?'

'I saw the way that you too looked at each other when he got back'

'If I tell you then, you have to promise not to tell Michelle'

'Go on' Liz said

'When Steve went before he went to confront Tracy. She bought Michelle an alcoholic drink, that's the reason that Michelle had alcohol in her system' Carla told her

'You have to tell Michelle. She's blaming herself' Liz wanted to protect her future daughter-in-law

'I know we do'

The pair of them continued to talk then Steve and Michelle returned to the room. Michelle climbed back onto the bed and Steve sat beside her.

'Well…' Carla said

'The babies are fine!' Michelle cried happy that nothing had happened to them

'I told you they would be' Carla said

'Congrats guys' Liz said

'I am so sorry Steve. For everything, I never wanted to hurt our babies' Michelle told Steve

Liz looked at the pain in Michelle's eyes and couldn't take it no more

'Tell her' Liz said

'What?' Steve asked

'Tell Michelle what happened' Liz explained

'Steve?' Michelle asked

'Right, when I was going getting you some things Carla told me that the only person to buy you a drink all night was Tracy'

'I remember her giving me a drink, it was coke'

'It had vodka in it. I wanted to know why she did it so I asked her and she said it's because she wants me and her to be together so that Amy has a good future. I told her that that will never happen, and she's barred from the pub' Steve told Michelle

Michelle just looked at Steve in the eyes and began to cry

'Babe, I am so sorry. I never wanted my past to hurt you'

'We're gonna get going' Carla said as her and Liz left the room

'Alright see you later' Steve said

Michelle rolled over on the bed facing the window away from Steve

'Babe, are you okay?' Steve asked her, Michelle didn't answer

'I've said I'm sorry Michelle'

'Steve I just want to be alone' Michelle said quietly

'Okay, I'll be back in the morning then'

Steve left the room clearly upset that Michelle didn't want to speak to him. He went back to the pub and sat in the back room staring at the baby scan photo. Michelle lay still in the bed crying, thinking how Steve's past had come in between them once again. Could Michelle really carry on living like this, with Tracy living next door causing trouble with every chance she gets?

Will Steve and Michelle be okay, or has Tracy Barlow ruined another set of lives?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Steve went back to the hospital to see his fiancé. He got to Michelle's room to find she wasn't there, maybe she went for some tests or a scan. He found the doctor that was treating Michelle.

'Hi, do you know where Michelle is?' Steve asked the doctor

'She should be in her room'

'Well she isn't'

'What?' The doctor walked towards Michelle's room to find her bed empty 'I'll put out a notice that we have a patient missing'

Steve took his phone out his pocket and rang Liz.

'Mum…no its not alright…Michelle's not in her room…I don't know…hurry then…and bring Carla'

Steve ran off out the hospital to see if his fiancé was outside. He looked around the whole hospital but there was no sign of her, and before he knew it Liz and Carla had just got there.

'Any sign?' Liz asked

'No'

'I'll go and look in town' Liz said

'I'll go on foot back towards Weatherfield' Carla said 'Steve you wait here in case she comes back'

Steve, Carla and Liz all went their separate ways to try and find Michelle. Liz took her car and drove around, she went up and down every street she passed. Checking every ginnel and back alley, all she wanted was to find her daughter-in-law.

Carla was running towards Weatherfield taking the route she thought that Michelle would take. She knew Michelle would take the main roads, then she came to a halt. Would Michele continue down the road or go through the Red Rec?

'Come on Michelle where are you?' Carla said quietly to herself 'Red Rec'

She ran through the Red Rec looking through all the trees, checking every bench. There was no sign of her until Carla saw a dark haired woman sat against a tree.

'MICHELLE!' Carla shouted, she ran over to her and saw it was her

'Michelle, what are you doing?' Carla asked, but no reply

'You should be in hospital' Still no reply

'Steve was worried sick about you; I have to tell him that I've found you'

'No' Michelle finally replied.

'Why not? He was in tears back there Michelle, he thinks he's lost you'

Michelle shrugged

'Come and sit on the bench' Carla said helping the pregnant woman up and over to the free bench

'Why did you run away Michelle?' Carla asked hoping Michelle would tell her

'I can't deal with it all anymore'

'With what?'

'Steve's past. It's always there and is always causing trouble'

'What do you mean Chelle?'

'Tracy. She put the alcohol in my drink because she wants Steve. Steve's past is always going to make my life miserable, if it isn't Tracy then it will be another of his ex-wives' Michelle explained

'Michelle, everyone has a past. Steve stuck by you when you went through all that with your brothers and Ryan. Doesn't he deserve you to do the same? You can't leave Steve after everything you have been through together, any other bloke would have run when that all happened babe, but Steve stuck by your side' Carla takes Michelle's hands in hers 'Yes Steve McDonald has baggage, more baggage than many people but that's what makes him, him'

'But do I deserve to be at the end of his jealous ex's?' Michelle cried

'No you don't. But if you truly love Steve then none of that will matter. I saw how worried he was today when he couldn't find you, he really loves you Michelle. I have never seen a man look like that before, but Steve did'

'I love him Carla, you know that'

'I know you do. Now are you coming back to the hospital with me?'

Michelle nodded, and the pair of them made their way back to the hospital. They eventually arrived back and went up to Michelle's room where Steve was sat on the bed crying.

'Oh my god Michelle, are you okay?' Steve said rushing over to her

'She's fine, I found her sat in the Red Rec. I think you two need to talk so I'll go and wait outside' Carla said leaving the room

'Carla' Steve called, Carla turned around

'Thanks'

Carla left the pair to talk about what had happened, just as she got out Liz came walking towards the room. Carla filled her in on everything that had happened, and everything that Michelle had said to her.

'Why did you run off babe?' Steve asked as they sat on the bed next to each other

'I just felt overwhelmed, after everything that had happened'

'What do you mean?'

'It doesn't matter' Michelle said trying to cover what she wanted to say

'It obviously does or you wouldn't have said it'

'Fine. It's just your past always seems to interrupt when we are happy, like Tracy did. I just felt like I couldn't cope with it anymore, I didn't want to be the victim to your crazy ex's' Michelle said truthfully 'But when I was talking to Carla, I feel like I can do it. I feel like we can do it. We can battle though' Michelle smiled to him

'I already knew that babe. I know that we are the best for each other and we deserve to be with each other. As long as I have you next to me then I can survive. Without you Michelle I don't know what I'd be, would there be any point in me living? You have given me the best life Michelle, your bringing our children into the world and you're going to become Mrs McDonald'

'I'm sorry Steve for running off, I should never have done that to you. I love you more than anything and you know that. I should never have put our babies at risk'

'You don't have to apologise babe; I understand why you did it. I just need you to know that you can talk to me about anything'

'I know baby. Can we just go home please?' Michelle asked

'Sure' Steve and Michelle packed her stuff up and checked out the hospital.

When they got home Steve ran Michelle a bath and they got into bed. They knew the next 8 months of the pregnancy would be a rollercoaster, Michelle's pregnancy with Ryan was a rough one. They didn't speak much about the wedding during the 8 months, but spoke about the pregnancy all the time. Steve was pussyfooting around Michelle; not letting her work, running baths for her. Michelle knew why Steve was doing all this, he wanted to make sure that nothing harmed his babies.

Michelle and Steve had been speaking about names for the babies, knowing that they were having a girl and boy. Michelle had thought of Bailee and Rhys, and Steve had thought of Tiffany and Dean. They agreed on Bailee and Dean. Dean after Michelle's first husband and Bailee because they thought it was a really cute name. Michelle due date was a month away, and they had bought everything they needed for the new arrivals. The couple knew that they couldn't all fit in the pub, so Steve had out a deposit down on a flat for Liz in Victoria Court so she wasn't so far away, and she was mid moving out. They had decorated Liz's room in girlies colours for Amy and Bailee and the spare room for Dean. Everything for the McDonald clan was finally coming together and everybody was happy.

Steve and Michelle had been engaged for about 8 months now, and had been talking about bits of the wedding. They hadn't planned anything or agreed on anything yet, they were just concentrating on the babies. The pregnancy had gone well and nothing had alerted the couple.

'Babe we need to start organising the wedding' Michelle said to Steve at breakfast

'Do you not want to wait until the babies are here?'

'Why wait? We can start planning it now, but the wedding doesn't have to be until the babies are a few months old'

'Alright then. So what do you want to organise first?' Steve agreed

'Maybe the date' Michelle laughed

'When are you thinking?'

'Well its June now so how about next June. Then the babies will be nearly one'

'Sounds good to me, then the babies will be able to walk by then'

'Yea, do you want to invite everyone or just close friends and family?'

'Up to you babe'

'I like the idea of just friends and family. Cause then we don't have to invite the whole of this street, as much as I love them' Steve giggled

'Aha yea. We need to invite my family, Carla and Nick, your family, Lloyd and Andrea'

'Andy might come if we give him enough notice, and Ryan'

'That would be lovely Steve. Well if we organise it then we can invite them.'

'Let's get organising then'

'Where do you want it?'

'Well my friend had a wedding at this place in Rookery Hall Hotel in Cheshire. It was really nice'

'I can book in for us to go if you want'

'Yes sounds good'

'Okay, I'll do it today. I best get going, I have a shift at the cab office' Steve said getting up and planting a kiss on Michelle's head before leaving her alone

'Guess it's just me and you two' Michelle said looking down at her belly. She put her hands on her stomach and felt a kick

'I hope you two don't cause mummy any trouble'

Michelle got up and made herself a drink, then went through to the bar to set up. This was one of the only times that Michelle could do any work, Steve wouldn't let her do anything. She cleaned the tables, put out the beer mats and cleaned some glasses. Within half an hour she was back sat in the back room on her own once again. Steve was at work, Liz was at a spa with Erica and Amy was at school. She grabbed her phone out her bag and rang Carla.

'Hey Car…Yea I'm alright…what you doing today…do you fancy coming around to the pub, I need someone to talk to…see you in a minute then babe'

She got up and made herself another drink and a coffee for Carla, she would be around within the next 2 minutes. Then she heard the door close.

'Hey Chelle' Carla shouted as she walked into the back room

'Hey babe, I've just made you a drink' Michelle joined Carla on the couch.

'How's the factory?' Michelle asked

'Making knickers. It's doing alright actually; we've just sent out a big order. How are you?'

'Fine, the babies kicked this morning after I spoke to them' Michelle giggled 'As much as I love being pregnant I can't wait to have these two little babies'

'They'll be here soon Chelle'

'We've been thinking of names, because we know we're having a boy and a girl'

'Go on, hit me with it'

'Bailee and argghhh' Michelle cried in pain

'That's a weird name' Carla laughed

'No Carla…argghh…my waters have just broken'

'Oh my god' Carla panicked

'Argghh Carla, do something'

'Come on. Let's get you to the hospital' Carla helped Michelle up 'Come on, slowly'

Once Carla had helped Michelle to her car she began to drive to the hospital.

'Carla, I need to ring Steve' Michelle cried

'I'll do it you just breathe'

'Steve…Get to the hospital…Michelle's in labour' Carla said down the phone to Steve

Carla and Michelle finally got to the hospital, by the time they got to the reception Steve was stood there.

'You got here quick' Carla said as he ran over to them

'I was in the area on a job' Steve ran over to Michelle and helped her walk to reception.

'Name' The receptionist said

'Michelle Connor' Steve said as Micelle was in too much pain

'Arghh' Michelle moaned

'Hurry up please' Carla said

'Are you okay mam?' A doctor came over and asked Michelle

'Does it look like it' She cried

'If you would follow me to your room, what doctor have you been dealing with?' The younger doctor asked them

'Our midwife is Alex' Steve said

'I'll wait here guys' Carla said

'Carla, I want you to come' Michelle said

The doctor wheeled a wheelchair over to Michelle, and then pushed her to an empty labour room.

'I shall tell Alex that you are here and she will be here in a minute'

'Are you sure you want me to be here Chelle?' Carla asked

'Babe, if it was or you then I'd probably still be at the pub on my own'

'I was just being a good friend'

'Hi Michelle' Alex said walking in 'So it seems that you are a month early'

Michelle nodded

'Okay, the labour should go through naturally and smoothly' Alex told them

'Will there be anything wrong with the babies?' Steve worried

'There should be no severe disabilities, but I cannot say for definite that they will be perfect. They may have learning disabilities but they won't suffer from it'

'Thank Doc'

'Right Michelle, I need to see how far you have dilated'

Alex prepared Michelle for the check, once she had checked Michelle's cervix she informed them of her progress.

'You have only dilated 2 centimetres, so you need to prepare for a long labour' Alex told them 'How bad is the pain?'

'I've felt better' Michelle said

'Would you like any pain relief?' Alex asked

'No I will be alright for now'

'Okay, I will be back in an hour to check on you again Michelle' Alex left the three of them alone to talk.

'Babe, I told Carla about the names for the babies' Michelle told him

'No you didn't, you told me Bailee then you screamed in pain' Carla corrected her

'Haha, we are planning to name the boy Dean' Steve told Carla

'After your Dean?' Carla asked

'Yea, it was Steve's idea'

'Aww Steve that's really cute'

'Well I thought Michelle would really like it and I know it would mean a lot to her' Steve said sitting next to Michelle on the bed and let her lean into him

Michelle's labour last for 25 hours, a lot longer than she had to cope with for Ryan. When she was having Ryan it only took her 8 hours, she thought it was because she was having twins. The baby boy came first at 2:56pm and the baby girl shortly after at 3:05pm. Dean was born healthily and was in a cot next to Michelle's bed, however when Bailee was born she struggled to breathe to she was taken to NICU by Alex. Michelle still hadn't met her baby girl; she was just thankful that Steve was with her she didn't want her little girl to be alone. Michelle was worried about Bailee and just wanted to be with her but Alex had told her she can't leave the bed. The doctors were working on clearing Bailee's lungs, it felt like a lifetime to Michelle. Half an hour later Steve walked back into the room with their baby in his arms, Michelle had never been so happy to see Steve. Steve passed Bailee to Michelle.

'Hey baby' Michelle down to her daughter 'You had mummy worried for a minute then'

Michelle ran her finger over Bailee's smooth cheek, Steve went around and picked Dean up.

'Hey Dean, you're going to be daddy's little superstar' Steve had a little tear in his eye

'Babe you okay?' Michelle asked him

'Yea, but never been so proud'

The cute moment was short lived as there was a knock at the door

'Hey can we come in?' Carla said popping her head around the door

'Of course' Steve said

'I've brought a few people with me'

Carla walked in followed by Liz, Amy, Lloyd, Andrea.

'Congrats guys' Lloyd said

Steve went and sat beside Michelle on the bed as they held a baby each.

'Where are my little grandchildren' Liz said walking around and cooed at the babies

'What are their names?' Andrea asked

'This is Bailee' Michelle said

'And this is Dean' Steve said

'This is so perfect' Liz said 'The whole family together'

Everybody was smiling, Michelle looked around at every bodies faces and began to cry

'What wrong Chelle?' Amy asked

'What wrong babe?' Steve asked

'I just miss Ryan; I'm just being silly' Michelle said wiping the tear that fell down her face

'It's alright that you're missing him babe, its natural'

'I just wish he could be here'

'I know you do babe'

Everybody stayed for another hour or so then all left at different times, leaving the happy couple with their two new babies. They were keeping Michelle and Bailee in overnight so they made sure that Bailee's breathing was alright. Michelle was finally at the peak of her happiness, there was nothing that could knock her down now, or so she though. Could Michelle live happily with her family? Or would something break it all?


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Michelle were both sat in Roy's Rolls, having breakfast together their two new babies in their pram next to the table. Amy had just left them to go to school.

'This is nice isn't babe?' Steve asked her

'Yeah, I love our little family'

'Little?' Steve laughed 'We have 4 kids between us'

'You know what I mean' Michelle laughed with him

'Looks like this one needs a feed' Michelle said taking Bailee out her pram as she was squirming. Steve took the bottle from the back of the pram and handed it to his fiancé.

'Cheers babe' Michelle said

The happy pair fed Bailee and Dean, before heading out the café. They were walking along towards the pub when Carla shouted them

'Michelle!' Carla shouted

'Hey Car' Michelle replied

'Where's my gorgeous godchildren?'

'I've never seen you so smitten before Carla' Steve laughed

'Steve can I have a word with you please?' Carla asked him 'Alone' She whispered as Michelle sorted out Dean

Steve nodded, 'Do you want to take them back to the pub babe?' Steve asked

'Yes okay, you coming?'

'Just need to nip to the cab office' Steve told her

'Okay. See you in a minute' Michelle said giving Steve a kiss

'Bye Chelle' Carla said as Michelle walked towards the pub

'Right Steve, Ryan called me last night and he wants to come back to Weatherfield. I was wondering if there is any room for you or would it be better if he stayed at my place?'

'Ermm… I think it will be a bit of a squeeze at our place. When does he want to come?'

'Tonight'

'Oh okay, well if he could stay with you then that would be great'

'Yea that's fine. He says he has some big news apparently as well'

'Exciting' Steve said 'Right I better get going, or Chelle will be wondering where I am'

'See you later' Carla said as Steve began walking off 'Oh Steve!'

'Yeah?'

'Don't tell Michelle'

'I won't' Steve said walking back to the Rovers. He went in and found Michelle in the back room with Bailee and Dean

'Hey' Steve said

'Hey, I was thinking tomorrow maybe we could all go out for the day. Maybe take Amy and these two to the zoo and then go out for a meal. What do you think?'

'I don't think I can, I need to cover Tim's shift at the cab office' Steve said sitting down at the table and putting his phone on charge

'Since when?' Michelle asked

'He asked me before, he said his mum's just gone into hospital and he's going to go and see her' Steve lied to her

'Oh okay then' Michelle said

'Do you want a drink?'

'Yea sure'

Steve went into the kitchen and started to make them a drink each. While he was in the kitchen his phone went off, he had got a text. Michelle picked up the phone and read the message, it was from Carla and it said 'Make sure Michelle doesn't find out'. Her and Steve had promised they wouldn't have any secrets from each other, and now Steve was cheating on her? With her best friend.

'Steve, I'm just going to go and do an hour in the pub. Sean said he's running late'

'Oh okay, when do Bailee and Dean need feeding?'

'I've just fed them' Michelle said walking into the pub.

She walked into the pub and saw Tim looking gloomy at the bar. She served Sophie and Kev then walked over to him.

'You alright Tim?' She asked him

'Not really' He replied

'Steve's told me about your mum, I hope she's alright'

'What?' Tim asked confused

'Steve. Told me that your mum's in hospital and you're going seeing her tomorrow so he is covering your shift'

'Michelle, my mum's dead'

'But Steve said you were going visiting her in hospital tomorrow so he was going to cover shift at the cab office' Michelle said confused 'Steve!'

'Yes darling' Steve ran into the pub

'Why did you lie to me?'

'What?'

'You said you were covering Tim's shift while he goes and sees his mum in hospital' Michelle confronted him

'Yea I am doing'

'But his mum's dead'

Steve looked at Michelle who was glaring at him then looked at Tim behind her

'Steve I told you it was my dad' Tim said covering for his mate

'Oh I thought you said mum' Steve laughed

'Oh okay, are you going to work then while I sort the kids out' Michelle said walking into the back room

'Why are you lying to your fiancé?' Tim asked

'If I tell you then you can't tell Michelle'

'You're not having an affair, are you?'

'No. Ryan is coming home tomorrow and she doesn't know'

'Whose Ryan?'

'Ryan is Michelle's son'

'Oh right, well I better get going' Tim saw Michelle coming back 'Need to ring the hospital and check on my dad'

'What?' Steve asked then Michelle walked beside him

'I'm going to take Dean for a walk, he won't settle'

'Okie dokie' Michelle went back into the back room and put Dean in his pram. She left the pub and walked down the cobbles. Just as she left Steve got a text from Carla, saying that Ryan was only a few minutes away.

'Michelle!' Steve shouted hoping he could catch her before she saw Ryan

He sent a text back to Carla and told her that Michelle had left

Michelle was walking along the cobbles, and a taxi drove passed her and it was heading towards Carla's flat. Michelle was walking that way, and as she came around the corner she saw a man get out the taxi.

She thought the he looked a lot like Ryan, but he was still in Ibiza, then a young woman got out after him. He pressed the buzzer for Carla's flat and they were let.

Michelle looked down at Dean who had just fallen asleep so she couldn't risk waking him up so she headed back to the pub and was going to call Carla.

She put Dean into his cot and came back downstairs and took phone and dialled Carla's number, but there was no answer so she checked on Bailee and Amy and went to bed herself.

The next morning, Michelle woke up and found that she was alone in the bed. She went to the kid's room to see if Steve was in there but he wasn't neither were her children. She went downstairs and found them all sat around the table. She walked in and sat on the only empty chair left.

'Why are you all up so early?' Michelle asked

'We just wanted to make sure you had a good morning' Steve said

'Aww thanks babe, but you know there's always going to be someone missing though babe'

'But there is no one missing' Amy said

'There is hun, my boy. My Ryan' Michelle said, everyone knew that she had been missing him ever since he moved to Ibiza

'Honestly there is no one missing' Steve said

'There is' Michelle said, as she said it she felt two hands on her shoulders

'I'm alright Liz, thanks' Michelle said as Liz walked into the room. Michelle saw that Liz wasn't behind her so she turned around and saw her son.

'OH MY GOD. Ryan!' She flew into his arms

'Hi mum' Ryan said

'What are you doing here?'

'Oh thanks' Ryan laughed 'I came home to surprise you'

'This is the best morning ever'

'It's all down to Carla and Steve'

'Thank you so much Steve, wait was it you that went into Carla's flat last night?' Michelle asked

'Yeah'

'Who was that woman with you?'

'That was Lucy'

'Whose Lucy?' Steve asked

'I'll tell you later' Ryan said 'Right, I need to go and have a shower. I'm staying at Carla's while I'm here'

'Okay son. When you're ready come back and we can have a catch up'

'See you later mum' Ryan left them and went to Carla's

Around 2 hours later, Ryan walked into the pub with Lucy. Michelle and Steve were working behind the bar with Sean, Liz had taken Dean, Bailee and Amy out to the park.

'Hey mum' Ryan said walking in

'Hey Ry, do you want a drink?'

'A pint and a white win please. We will go and sit in the booth' Ryan said before walking to the booth with Lucy

'You coming over Steve?' Michelle asked

'Yea sure. Sean, will you cover while me and Michelle have a catch up with Ryan?'

'Yeah sure'

Steve and Michelle poured the drinks and made their way to the booth that Ryan picked. They sat opposite her son and the mystery woman.

'Hey' Steve said

'Hi' Ryan said

'So…' Steve said awkwardly

'Err… Mum, Steve this is Lucy' Ryan said

'Hi, I'm Michelle. Ryan's mum and this is Steve my fiancé'

'Hi' Lucy replied

'I thought you were married mum, you've been engaged for ages' Ryan laughed

'Well, we were planning the wedding but then the babies came along and we've not had chance to organise it yet' Michelle told him

'It will be soon though' Steve said winking at Michelle

'How's Ibiza Ry?' Michelle asked

'Yea its good. Been Djing at some of the top bars there, which is where I met Lucy'

'Are you going to tell them Ryan?' Lucy urged him

'Tell us what?' Michelle asked

'Me and Lucy have been seeing each other for about 5 months'

'Come on, tell them it all'

'Please tell me I'm not about to become a grandma?' Michelle worried

'No no no' Ryan said

'Then what?'

'We're actually married' Ryan said

'What?!'

'We got married about a week ago, and this is our honeymoon. To come back to Weatherfield so you could meet her'

'You married someone after 5 months' Michelle said

'He's happy though Michelle' Steve said calming her down

'I love her mum'

'And I love him' Lucy said

'Well if you are happy then Ryan, that's all that matters. I better get back to the bar' Michelle said leaving the booth and went back behind the bar

'Mu…' Ryan started

'Ryan, I'll speak to her' Steve said

'Thanks Steve, will you tell her that I love Lucy and that I know I haven't made a mistake. I know what I'm doing and Lucy means the world to me' Ryan said

'I will so Ryan'

Later that day Steve had spoken to Michelle, and told her everything that Ryan had said. Steve had managed to talk Michelle around and she was going to go and speak to Ryan to apologise. Ryan and Lucy were in the back room, as Michelle went to walk in she could hear them having an argument.

'I don't want to be here Ryan; I want to go home' Lucy yelled at him

'I want to spend some time with my mum for a bit' Ryan shouted back

'I don't want to though Ryan, do I mean nothing to you?'

'Or course you do babe, I love you'

'Well if you do then you will come back to Ibiza with me'

'Can we not stay another day please?'

'We either go back together or there will be no us' Lucy threatened him

'Fine, let me say goodbye to her though first'

'Okay, but we leave tomorrow morning'

Michelle overheard the whole argument, she didn't want her son being bossed around. She had to talk to him before he left. She heard footsteps coming towards the door so she ran into the pub. The couple walked from the back room and went to leave the pub.

'Ryan can I have a word' Michelle said

'Sure' They stopped

'Privately'

'I'll meet you outside Luce' Ryan said as Lucy walked off

'Don't leave Ryan. I overheard your argument with Lucy, she can't boss you around like that babe. If you don't want to go you don't have to, stay here. Stay in Weatherfield'

'You heard it all?'

'Most of it'

'You can't be with her son; she is controlling and manipulating you. She just wants her own way; she doesn't care about you. Please babe, stay here'

'I love her though mum'

'I know you do son'

'I thought she loved me back'

'She doesn't, I'm sorry I had to tell you but she doesn't love you. You deserve someone a lot better than her, and if you stay here you can find her'

'I do want to stay mum, I was going to ask her to move back to Weatherfield with me' Ryan said starting to tear up

'Aww babe, you don't need to get upset. If you want to stay here, then you can. You can share a room with Dean until you find your own place. Then you can find a proper woman who will love you'

'I need to speak to her first'

'Okay son, just make sure you tell her the truth and don't let her get into your head'

'I won't mum' Ryan gave his mum a hug 'I will be back in a bit'

Ryan walked out the pub and met Lucy outside. The pair of them went back to Carla's flat, Ryan knew he had to talk to her tonight and thankfully Carla was out working.

A few hours later Michelle was sat in the back room worried about her son, when he walked through the door. He was crying and had a bust lip.

'Oh my god, Ryan what happened?'

'I talked to her, I told her how I felt and that I wanted to move back here. Then when I said that I wasn't going back to Ibiza she punched me in the face'

'Aww babe, come here' Ryan sat next to his mother on the couch, and she passed him a wet cloth for his lip.

'I'm sorry mum'

'What for?'

'For everything. From when I was younger, then the drugs and now this'

'That's all in the past'

'I know but I never said sorry to you. But I've changed, I'm going to find myself a good job, then get myself a flat and then find a proper woman who will treat me properly'

'Well I can help on finding a woman'

'Really?'

'Yeah. There's a woman on this street called Alya. She is single and works at the factory with Auntie Carla'

'Thanks mum, you'll have to introduce us'

'I will do, don't worry


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Lucy had left back to Ibiza, leaving Ryan in Weatherfield. Steve and Michelle had started to organise the wedding; they had agreed to have it at the Bistro and the reception at the Bistro too. Michelle had bought her dress and hid it at Carla's and Steve had bought his suit.

'Who are you having as your best man?' Michelle asked Steve as they sat drinking coffee in the morning

'Well, I'm stuck between Lloyd and Ryan'

'Why don't you have both then?'

'Does that not defeat the object of Best Man' Steve laughed

'Well…you can have as many best men as you want'

'I might do that then; I'll ask them later'

'Okay, well I'm going to ask Carla to be my maid of honour and have Amy and Kate as bridesmaids. And I was thinking last night, I might ask Carla to carry Bailee down with her. What do you think?'

'I think that's a great idea, I'll ask Ryan to carry Dean then'

'Shall we ask them all together tonight?' Michelle suggested

'Yea sounds great'

'Okay, well I need to go and get ready for my shift' Michelle said drinking her coffee then leaving to go upstairs.

Once Michelle had got dressed and put her make-up on she went into the pub and unlocked the doors, within a few minutes a few punters came in. About 2 hours later Carla walked into the pub with Kate, as they were on their dinner.

'Just the people I were looking for' Michelle said as her sister-in-law and cousin walked over to the bar

'What've we done?' Kate asked

'Nothing, but I need to ask you something'

'Go on, hit me with it' Carla said

'Are you busy tonight?'

'Not that I know of' Kate said

'Can you both come around here about 7?'

'Yea sure babe' Carla said

'Why?'

'You'll find out later'

'Okie dokie' The three of them continued to talk until they went back to work. Steve had asked Lloyd and Ryan to be at the pub for 7.

They were all in the back room for 7:10, and all had a drink each. Carla, Kate and Lloyd were sat on the couch, Ryan was sat on the chair with Amy on his knee.

'Right, now that you are all here me and Steve have something to ask you'

'Lloyd Ryan I was wondering if you two would like to be my best men at our wedding?' Steve asked them

'Steve, I'd love to' Ryan replied

'Does that not defeat the object of Best Man?' Lloyd asked

'That's what I said, but Michelle said I could have you both'

'Well if you just want Ryan that's fine by me'

'Oh my god Lloyd, will you be one of my best men?' Steve blurted out

'Yes of course I will, we will need someone good looking at the front' Lloyd laughed

'Oi' Ryan laughed

'And Ryan, would you carry Dean?'

'Yes, if that's what you want'

Steve nodded, 'Your go Chelle' Steve nudged his fiancé

'I know…' Michelle smiled at her family 'Kate, Amy I would like it you two would be my bridesmaids?'

'Oh my god!' Amy shouted and ran over and gave Michelle a hug

'Take that as a yes then Ams?'

'Of course'

'Kate?' Michelle asked

'I would love to Chelle'

'Thanks guys. And Carla I would love it if you would be my maid of honour?'

'Are you sure you want me?'

'Of course I do, you are my best friend and I can't imagine not having you up there with me'

'Obviously, I would love to Chelle'

'Thanks babe'

'Oh and would you carry Bailee when you walk down?'

'I will'

'Thank you guys, this is going to be the most perfect wedding I could have imagined. I just wish Paul and Liam could be here' Michelle said

'They will be babe' Steve said

'Will your mum and dad be coming?' Kate asked

'I hope so, I'm going to ring them later'

'Where are you having the wedding?' Lloyd asked

'We just want it at the Bistro, we're only inviting close friends and family so we don't need somewhere big. And it holds some good memories for us' Steve told them

'Are you going to get it decorated? With flowers and fairy lights?' Kate asked

'Carla, can I ask you something outside?' Ryan asked

'Sure' The pair of them went outside, and discussed something then came back in a few minutes later

'My first role as maid of honour, is organising your hen night' Carla announced

'I don't want a big night out'

'What? Did Michelle Connor just say she doesn't want a big night out? Who are you and what have you done with the real Michelle' Carla laughed

'I've clearly matured' Michelle laughed

'Girl we are having a night out' Kate said

'I'm not going to be able to convince you, am I?'

'Nope' Carla said

'Fine then, night out it is' Michelle said making Carla and Kate cheer

'Oh, when is the wedding?' Kate asked

'Thursday' Steve said

'Thursday, but it's Monday today!' Kate shouted

'Hen night tomorrow night then' Carla said 'We can make it an all day thing. We need to go out and buy new dresses'

'Are we having matching dresses?' Amy asked

'It's up to you three' Michelle said

'While them lot discuss the hen night, what about your stag night?' Lloyd asked

'Well it will have to be on tomorrow night as well. I can't be hungover on the best day of my life'

'Alright then, sorted'

The group of friends spent the night talking about the wedding and about the plans. They had decided they would have the nights separately and go out during the day to buy dresses and suits. Later that night Ryan had texted Carla and they had planned that they were going to meet at the Rovers.

It was 12 the next day and Michelle and Steve had just left the Rovers separately to go and help buy outfits for the wedding. Michelle and the girls had gone into a high-end dress shop and were looking at the dresses.

'Do you need help looking for dresses?' The shop assistant asked the girls

'Erm…no thanks, I think we will be alright' Michelle replied

'If you need anything just ask'

'What colour are the dresses going to be?' Amy asked

'I was thinking a light baby pink colour but each of you have different styles' Michelle told them

Carla and Kate went looking at the section of adult dresses, while Michelle and Amy went looking at dresses for kids.

'What about this one Ams?' Michelle asked picking out a double strapped baby pink dress

'I love it Michelle, can I have this one?'

'Do you want to go and try it on?'

'Can I wait for Carla and Kate and we can try them on together?'

'Yes sure babes' They walked back to the main room and waited for Carla and Kate. Shortly after they came into the room with a dress each

'Shall we go and try them on?' Kate asked

'I'll be waiting' Michelle said as the 3 girls walked into the changing rooms. About 10 minutes later they all walked out with the dresses on. Carla in a full length strapless with a little detail on the front, Kate stood in a one strap full length dress and Amy in the one they had chosen.

'Oh my god' Michelle said as she started to tear up

'Aww Michelle, what's wrong?' Kate asked

'You all look so gorgeous. These dresses were made for you to wear them'

'Are we getting these then?' Carla asked

'Yea, they are perfect' Michelle told them

They took the dresses to the till and as Michelle went to take her purse out Carla stopped her.

'You're not paying for these babe' She said

'Carla…'

'No, after everything I've put you through at least let me buy these for you'

'Fine'

Carla bought the dresses and they headed out of the shop. Meanwhile on the other side on Manchester the boys were trying on their suits. They bought matching ones, along with a baby pink handkerchiefs in the pocket.

'Michelle is going to love these suits' Steve said 'and she is going to adore the little one we bought Dean'

'You are one lucky man Steve McDonald' Ryan said

'I know I am Ryan'

They went and bought the suits and headed back to Weatherfield to drop them off. The girls had nipped into a children's clothes shop to buy Bailee a dress and then to a shoe shop so they could all buy some new heels. Michelle let Amy buy a pair of low heels so she felt grown up. They headed back to Carla's flat to drop the dresses off as that is where they would be getting ready, then they dropped Amy of with Liz and they headed out to have cocktails before going to the clubs.

'So what's the plan for tonight?' Michelle asked Carla

'I was thinking a few cocktails in here, head into town and get something to eat and then hit the clubs' Carla told her

'What if we bump into the boys?' Kate asked

'I've checked with Ryan which bars they are going to'

'Nice one Car' Michelle said 'Cheers' Michelle said raising her glass

The girls had a few more cocktails before heading to Vito's to have meal. They then went into Manchester so they could go to the best clubs they knew. They were getting so drunk, so by the time 11pm Carla thought it would be good to go along with her and Ryan's plan. She sent a text to Ryan and told him that they were going to head to the Rovers and that they need to meet them soon. Michelle wouldn't go along with going back to the Rovers so Carla had to blind fold her and told her it was a surprise, by the time they got back to Weatherfield the men were already in the pub. Carla guided Michelle into the pub and sat her on a stool.

'Carla where are we?' Michelle asked clearly drunk

'You'll find out shortly'

Steve walked over and planted a kiss on Michelle

'Oh my god. Carla that better be Steve or we will never talk again' Michelle shouted after the kiss

Steve removed the blind fold from his fiancé and Michelle jumped on him. Steve was that drunk that when Michelle jumped on him they fell onto the floor, and everyone just started laughing. All of Steve and Michelle's closest friends and family were in the pub and they had never seen them so drunk. Helen stood and shook her head at how drunk her daughter was.

'I love you Steve' Michelle said after they stood back up

'I love you to Michelle Connor' They shared a passionate kiss

'Alright love birds, I think you two better be going to bed' Lloyd said

'Such a spoil sport Lloyd' Michelle complained

'I'm just making sure that you are both sober for your wedding; I just want you to have the best day'

'I will have the best day if she says I do' Steve said before walking over to the stage and taking the microphone

'Hi everybody, I just want to say thanks for getting drunk with us tonight. I am the luckiest man on the planet, and the fact that that beautiful woman is marrying me in 2 days is the best thing ever' Steve slurred making everyone laugh

'Right come on, let's get you upstairs' Lloyd said guiding him off the stage towards the stairs

'I'll take Chelle back to mine' Carla said

The next day Steve and Michelle both had the worst hangovers ever, and they were supposed to be decorating the Bistro for their big day. Around 1 o'clock, Michelle, Carla and Kate walked into the Bistro with boxes full of decorations. Michelle started to put the fairy lights along the bar and twist them in with the cloth fabric she had bought. Carla was adding the covers to the chairs and Kate was turning the fabric into bows for the back of the chairs. Steve and Ryan walked in not long after carrying a big arch that would go behind the vicar.

'Hey you' Steve said walking in 'How you feeling?'

'Not good. I have the worst headache ever' Michelle replied

'I told you to stay at mine Chelle, we can handle all this. You go and rest for tomorrow' Carla told her

'Are you sure?'

'Chelle go' Carla ordered her

'Okay, see you tomorrow Steve' Michelle shouted to Steve

'See you tomorrow babe' Michelle left the Bistro and headed back to Carla's flat

'Steve have you sorted out your speech?' Kate asked

'I don't know what to write, I'm not good at speeched' Steve told her

'Well why don't you go and sort that out and we will finish here' Ryan said

'What do I write though?'

'Just write from your heart. About how much she means to you' Carla said

'Okay, I think I can do that' Steve said

'Go on then' Kate said

Steve left them alone in the Bistro, and after they knew he had gotten to the pub. Carla and Ryan ran into the cellar and brought up big letters 'M' and 'S' which light up

'Do you think they will like these?' Carla asked

'Mum will love them; she always says how much she likes them' Ryan said

'Good, it's looking good buys' Kate said

The three of them had finished sorting out the Bistro and headed back to their houses. Michelle had fallen asleep on the couch after taking two paracetamol and Steve was still writing his speech. That night flew by for them. The girls had someone come around to do their nails, and Ryan was helping Steve with his speech.

The next morning, the girls woke up and started to get ready. They had their make-up done then went and had their hair done at Audrey's. they were ready with their dresses on for 1:00 and the wedding was at 1:30. They had a last glass of champagne and went downstairs to head to the Bistro. The men were ready in their suits and were stood waiting. Barry was waiting for the girls outside.

'Aww…Chelle you look beautiful' Barry said as his daughter walked up

'Thanks dad'

'Shall we get this show on the road?' Kate asked

'Yeah' Michelle said

Amy and Kate started to walk down the aisle, followed by Carla who was carrying Bailee and then Michelle and Barry. They met Steve at the front and went through the ceremony. They all went outside after the ceremony for pictures, while the waitress staff moved the room around for the reception. Then they all walked back in.

'Time for the speeches' the DJ said 'First we will have the best man Lloyd' Lloyd agreed to do the speech as Ryan didn't want to stand in front of people and speak

'Steven James McDonald, where to start. This is your 5th wedding, so I have done 5 of these speeches for you. But this one was different, I don't know what it was but I can tell that you are happy with Michelle. I have never seen someone be so happy when a girl agreed to go out with him, back in 2007 when these two first got together. Yes, I know it's been a bumpy ride, but here they are. Getting married. All I can say mate is congratulations, and I hope this marriage works out for you' Lloyd said making everyone laugh 'To Steve and Michelle'

'Thanks for that Lloyd, now can we have Michelle's best friend Carla for her speech' the DJ announced

'I wanted to start off by thanking Michelle and Steve for inviting me to be part of their special day, and to Barry & Helen as well as Liz for making today possible. Michelle, you look stunning. I've known Michelle for the past 25 years. We know more about each other than we probably care to. We've laughed together, cried together, laughed until we've cried and have inside jokes that only we find funny. We've been there for each other through some of the hardest times in our lives, and have been grateful to experience some of the best years of our lives, together. I've had the opportunity to watch her grow, change and evolve into the wonderful woman that sits before us today, and I am honoured to call her my best friend. She is smart, generous and caring. She has a heart of gold, and an innate sense of good that she is willing to stand behind. She puts thought, effort and dedication into everything she does, and I know Michelle will approach her new role as a wife in the same way. Steve, I can't thank you enough for making Michelle so happy. You are smart, compassionate, loyal and funny and it is with comfort knowing Michelle will always have you by her side. You are everything and more that I could've hoped for, for my best friend. Before this moment you have been many things to each other – acquaintance, friend, companion. You have laughed, cried, matured and have become stronger as a result of one another. Today is not only a celebration of where you are now and the road ahead, but the road that has brought you here. John Lennon said "a dream you dream alone is a dream. A dream you dream together, that is reality and that reality starts right now". Everyone please raise your glass with me to toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. McDonald. Congratulations' Carla said starting to tear up

'Thank you Carla, and now for groom' The DJ announced

'Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, it gives me great pleasure to say on behalf on my beautiful wife and myself, that we are over the moon to have you all here sharing this amazing day with us. You will be the envy of all your friends when you head home after today, as you are all about to witness a unique event in history. The very first, and very last time that my new wife is going to let me speak on behalf of both of us, I hope I don't let Michelle down. To absent friends and family. We are truly honoured to share this day with so many of you but unfortunately, it's not been possible to have everyone we love here with us today. We know they're here with us in spirit and they're not only in our thoughts today, but more importantly they are always with us in our hearts. To the bridesmaids. Everyone looks fantastic today, but I want to mention four of you; Michelle's Bridesmaids and flower girl. Carla, you have been a rock for Michelle over the planning but, more importantly, thank you for always being there for Michelle when she needs to vent after I have done something particularly. Kate, Michelle is so lucky to have a cousin like you, always there for hr and you always will be. I am so happy to be related to such strong female's even though you will put me right. Amy, you were fantastic today and looked beautiful. Thank you for being my daughter. For those of you that don't know, Frankie is my daughter and Michelle has been like a mum to her and always been there after everything. Bailee, out beautiful daughter. I hope she grows up to be like her mum because I will be the luckiest man ever. To have such an amazing wife and daughters. My best men. Lloyd, thank you for giving me some of the best years of my life. We have had so many laughs together, but we have also had so many arguments. But here we are best friends once again. Ryan, thank you for coming home and back to Weatherfield. I know we started off rough but I'm glad we sorted that out, and wouldn't want anyone else as a step-son. To the parents. Barry and Helen, traditionally I am supposed to thank you both at this point for officially welcoming me into your family, but it seems strange for me to do that today as you have both made me feel part of the Connor Clan for a long time now. You both made me feel so welcome and very much at home from the first time we met and I will always be grateful for that. I will also always be grateful for what a fantastically funny, strong and intelligent daughter you have raised and allowed me to marry. Finally, to my wife, Michelle. When you walked into the church this afternoon your beauty took my breath away. You look absolutely stunning today and I am the luckiest chap in the world. When Michelle and I eventually did start going out we quickly realised that we were very different to each other. We are a team; we have each other's back. Yes, there will be some bumps along the way. Carla does her speech about how they grew up together and never seen her happier' Once Steve had finished he looked down at his wife who was now crying.

'Thank you guys for the amazing speeches' The DJ said over the mic 'Now it's time for the first dance, dancing to Here and Now by Luther Vandross. The bride and groom'

Steve and Michelle made their way to the dancefloor and began to share their first dance. When they were half way though the song, people started to join then. Helen and Barry. Kate and Sophie. Carla and Ryan. The couple could relate to the song so much, and they loved it.

As the night went along, the DJ began to play some party songs. Everyone was on the dancefloor dancing and singing along. Steve was talking to Helen and Barry on the other side of the room, and Michelle was dancing with Carla and Amy. A few minutes later the door opened and a familiar face walked in.

'Steve' They shouted across the room 'Steve' They ran over and stood face-to-face with the groom

'What are you doing here?' Steve asked

'What do you think, I came back for you'

'You can't be here'

'Steve is everything alright?' Barry asked

'Not really, it will be when she goes'

'Steve I was just saying to Carla…' Michelle started as she walked over 'What are you doing here?'

'I came back for Steve'

'I've told you to leave. I have married Michelle, there is no more us. You have to leave or I'll phone the police'

'You won't do that to me Stevey'

'Don't call me that!'

'Will you just leave' Michelle said

'BECKY! Will you just leave!' Steve shouted

'Not without you'

'Becky, what part of this aren't you getting. I've just married the woman of my dreams. I don't want you, I should never have got with you, you were a big mistake. Will you please leave'

'Is that what you really think?'

'Yes, it is' Becky turned around and ran out the Bistro

'I'm sorry about that Chelle, do you forgive me?'

'Of course I do' Michelle said 'Come here' The newlyweds shared a kiss and enjoyed the rest of their night.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and Michelle found their seats on the plane, for their honeymoon. Steve had planned for them to go to Barbados, Michelle had always wanted to go there. They walked up the plane and finally found their seats, Michelle had the window seat with Steve beside her.

'Shall I put your bag up there?' Steve asked

'Yeah, let me just grab my magazine' Michelle said taking OK magazine out her bag

'Finished?' Michelle nodded

As Steve sat down beside Michelle, an older woman came and took her seat next to him

'Hi' Steve said to her

She just smiled at him and continued to get comfy. After hours on the plane they finally began to land

'Finally' Steve said as they could get off the plane

'Haha, come on let's get to the hotel' Michelle said

They made their way out the airport and flagged down a taxi. It took them about 20 minutes to get to the hotel, they walked in with their suitcases and went over to reception

'How can I help you?' The receptionist said

'We would like to check in please' Steve said

'What's the name?'

'Mr and Mrs McDonald' Steve said

'Aww' Michelle said

'What?'

'It sounds so good that, know that I've heard it properly' Michelle said

'Your room is ready, if you would like to take the nearest lift to the top floor. Here is your door key' The receptionist said handing the key to the couple. They made their way to the lift and went to the top floor. Steve ran ahead with the suitcases and put them in the room.

'Steve what are you doing?' Michelle asked as Steve ran back to her

'We have to do this properly' Steve replied, as they got closer to the door Steve picked Michelle up and carried her through to the room.

'Oh my god Steve, this is gorgeous' Michelle said looking at the vase of roses on the table with a bottle of champagne

'I hoped you'd like it. There's a rose there for every week I have known and loved you. I paid extra to have them do this for you'

'It's amazing'

'You haven't seen it all yet, go into the bedroom'

As Michelle walked into the bedroom she saw the bed with a white sheet on. On top was a love heart made of rose petals and M + S in the middle.

'Aww Steve, I don't deserve all this'

'Of course you do, you've just agreed to spend the rest of your life with me'

'You're the best husband ever Mr McDonald' Michelle said wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer

'I love you so much Mrs McDonald' Steve said kissing Michelle. The kiss turned passionate and before they knew it they were on the bed, they had messed up the rose petals and their clothes were flying around the room.

An hour later they were lay under the covers, Michelle head resting on Steve's chest as he fed her chocolate covered roses

'So, what are we doing today then?' Michelle asked

'I thought we could go sightseeing' Steve suggested

'Sounds good' Their honeymoon week passed quickly, and before they knew it they were in a taxi from the airport heading back to the Rovers in rainy Weatherfield.

'We're home' Steve shouted as they walked into the Rovers

'Hi!' Liz shouted back, the pub was empty as it hadn't opened yet 'So, how was it?'

'It was amazing Liz, we had the best time ever' Michelle said

'I'm glad you had such a good time, shame it couldn't have been the same here'

'Why what's happened?' Steve asked

'Are the kids alright?' Michelle asked

'Dean, Bailee and Amy are okay, its Ryan actually'

'What happened?' Michelle worried

'You need to ask him' Michelle ran through to the back room to find Ryan

'Hey mum' Ryan said as he picked Dean up of the floor

'Liz said you've had some bad news'

'Oh yeah, it's not that bad. Lucy just filed for divorce'

'Are you alright about it?'

'Yea. I can finally move on now' Ryan said handing Dean to his mum

'I've missed you' Michelle said to Ryan 'and you too' she said kissing Dean

'Where's Amy?' Steve said walking in picking up Bailee from her high chair

'She's upstairs'

'Amy!' Steve shouted 'We're home!'

The family spent the next few hours catching up after their honeymoon, and Michelle had agreed that she would introduce Ryan to Alya when she was next in the pub. Michelle was working behind the bar and she was serving Ryan and Carla, when Alya walked in

'Here's your chance son' Michelle said

'What?'

'That's Alya' Carla said

'She's hot' Ryan confessed

Michelle walked over to serve Alya

'Hey Michelle, white wine please'

'Okay' Michelle said turning to pour her a glass

'I'll get that for you' Ryan said walking around

'Aww thanks' Alya said 'Shall we sit down?'

'Sure' Ryan followed Alya with the drinks to the table

The pair spent the night getting to know each other, then they got up from the table

'Where you two off to then?' Michelle asked

'Going getting something to eat at the Bistro' Ryan said

'Okay, have fun'

The pub was starting to fill up a bit, it wasn't full but there were a few punters in there. A few of the regulars were in for their evening drinks. Steve had taken the kids out for some tea while Michelle was working and Liz was out with Erica. It was just your normal night, until everything was about to change…

Michelle was behind the bar serving a punter. Everything was normal, the duke box was playing, there was laughter and chatting until something came crashing through the wall of the rovers. It went straight through the wall and into the bar, pushing it over onto Michelle. Everything went quiet.

People came out of their houses as they heard the crash, and Steve came around the corner and bumped into Audrey.

'Oh my god' Audrey said

'Michelle!' Steve shouted

'Audrey can you look after the kids while I go in and look for Michelle' Steve said

'Sure' Audrey took the kids into her salon.

Steve ran over to the pub along with Kevin and Tyrone. They climbed through the hole and were looking through the rubble. Steve went straight through looking for Michelle

'Michelle!' He screamed 'Michelle!'

Tyrone went to see if there was anyone in the car, there was a man in the driver's seat. He turned to shout Kevin but then noticed something

'Kevin! There's petrol leaking' He shouted

'We need to get out quickly' Kev shouted back 'One spark and it will go up'

'Steve we need to leave!'

'I'm not leaving without Michelle'

Outside the pub Ryan and Alya were leaving the Bistro when Ryan saw what had happened. He sprinted to the pub and met Liz outside

'What's happened?' Ryan asked

'I don't know' Liz replied

'Where's mum?' Ryan worried

'Inside I think' Liz told him

Inside the pub Steve was searching through the rubble for his wife. He moved a plank of wood and saw a hand, then he saw a ring which looked familiar.

'Kev! Ty! She's here' Steve shouted and the men ran over

'Help me move this, to get her out'

Kevin and Tyrone tried to pick up the bar top which had fell onto Michelle's body. They lifted it high enough to allow Steve to pull Michelle out. They climbed back out the pub. Steve came out carrying Michelle, when he was far enough away he lay her down on the floor and checked for a pulse

'Mum!' Ryan screamed running over, followed by Liz

'Steve is she alright?' Liz worried

'I don't know' Steve cried

'Has anyone rang an ambulance?' Ryan asked

'There two minutes away' Kev said

The two minutes felt like two hours. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics ran over to Michelle

'Clear some room please' one of them said

'What happened?' The other asked

'A car went through the pub and the top of the bar fell on top of her' Steve said crying, looking at his fragile wife lay in front on him

'We need to take her to hospital immediately' The paramedics put Michelle on the gourney and rolled her to the ambulance. Steve, Ryan and Liz followed them.

'Only one of you can come'

'You go Steve' Ryan said

Steve climbed into the ambulance and Ryan and Liz got in their car and followed them to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they took Michelle straight in for surgery.

Steve was waiting in the waiting room when Ryan and Liz turned up

'How is she?' Ryan asked

'I don't know, they've taken her in for surgery'

'It's going to be alright Steve' Liz said

A few hours later, the doctor came out

'Michelle Connors Family'

'Yea that's us' Ryan said

'How is she?' Steve asked

'We have had to do surgery as there was some internal bleeding. She has a few broken ribs and her left knee was shattered, so we have had to rebuild that'

'Will she be okay? Steve asked

'She will need physio to help with her knee, but other than that she will be okay'

'Can we see here?' Liz asked

'Maybe just one of you at the minute'

'Go, tell her we love her' Ryan said to Steve

Steve followed the doctor to Michelle's room, Steve froze when he got to the door. Steve just stared at his wife, lying there connected to wires and tubes.

'You can go in if you like' The doctor said

'I just…' Steve started as he began to tear up

Steve eventually plucked up the courage to go in, he went and sat beside her bed and took her hand in his

'Oh my god Michelle, I am so sorry baby' He said starting to cry 'You shouldn't have been working, if I could trade places I would do in a heartbeat'

Steve couldn't stand looking at her in this state, she was so fragile. So, vulnerable. So not like herself.

Steve sat beside her bed, looking at his wife. Her leg was in a cast, he had a bandage around her head and bandages on her hands where she was bruised and cut. She has a pipe going into her mouth to help her breathe. A soft breeze came in through the open window and blew a piece of hair into her face. Steve gently moved it back and closed the window. He didn't know how long she would be like this, how long until she would be back to her normal self. The strong, independent woman that he knew her to be.

A doctor walked into the room with a file and went to the end of her bed to check her charts

'Excuse me' Steve said

'Yeah'

'Do you know how long she is going to be like this?'

'It's hard to say at the minute, depending on how she responds to the surgery. I honestly believe she will be awake within the next few days, and should be able to go home in about a week' The doctor replied

'Okay, thank you' The doctor went to leave 'Oh, can she hear me?' Steve asked

'Yes'

'Okay' The doctor left leaving Steve alone with Michelle again.

'Hey baby, the doctor said you can hear me so I'm going to try and talk to you. You know how much I love you baby, I love you more than anything in the world. I need you to come through this, I need you baby and our kids need you' Steve said as a tear fell down his face 'I know you probably think I'm being pathetic right now, but I don't know how I can go through life without you'

'Steve' Liz said poking her head around the door 'Me and Ryan are going to head home. We are going to try and find someone to sort out the pub. If there's any news, make sure you text me'

'I will do mum' Steve said

Steve was left alone once again. He sat with Michelle's hand in his, just watching her body rise and fall as she was breathing. Just thinking about all the happy times, they had had together, from first meeting to having two amazing children together to how beautiful she looked walking down the aisle. Just as Steve was cheering up a bit, everything began to fall again. Suddenly the machine started beeping and Michelle started shaking, then a group of doctors came running in

'I'm sorry sir you have to wait outside' One of them said to him pushing him out the room and closing the door. Steve stood, helpless, outside her room watching the doctors rush around her.

The next few minutes left like a lifetime to Steve, he had only been stood outside for 5 minutes when the doctors came out the room

'Is she okay?' Steve asked them

'She's fine'

'What happened?' Steve asked concerned for his wife's health

'She began breathing on her own, and was fighting against the assistance we had given her. She is going to be fine' The doctor told him before walking away 'Oh by the way she's awake and asking for you'

Steve walked back into the room and sat back beside her, and took hold of her hand.

'Hey baby, you gave me a scare then'

'Hey' Michelle said quietly 'What happened?'

'I'm not sure entirely. All I know is that you were working in the pub when a car crashed into the pub and the top of the bar landed on top of your body' Steve told her

'Was everybody else okay?'

'Yea, you came out the worse. The pub was pretty quiet luckily or it could have been a lot worse'

'Do you know what's wrong with me?' Michelle asked looking down at her leg

'They told me that you have a few broken ribs, had some internal bleeding so they did an operation on you to stop that. Also, it shattered your knee, so they have rebuilt it' Steve told her 'Babe, they said that you will have to do physio to help you walk again'

'Oh' Michelle said 'I guess I have no choice, though do I?'

'I will be there every step of the way babe; I'm coming to every appointment with you'

'You don't have to Steve'

'I know I don't, but I want to' Steve reassured her 'I never want to come that close to losing you again'

'I don't want to either; do you know when I will be able to come home?'

'I'm not sure yet babe, I will check next time the doctor comes in'

'You don't have to stay with me Steve, you look shattered. Why don't you go home and get some sleep' Michelle said 'Wait where are the kids?'

'They're fine Chelle, I left them with Audrey when I went to get you from under the rubble. My mum is finding someone to help clear up the bar, then she is going to take the kids home'

'Oh okay, we are going to lose so much money though Steve'

'It's fine Michelle, stop worrying' He said 'Right I'm going to head home and get some sleep, these hospital chairs are not easy to sleep in'

'Okay Steve, will you please bring me some pyjamas when you come back?' Michelle asked

'Sure, anything else?'

'Some magazines, and the picture of the kids from the fireplace'

'I can do one better than that' Steve said thinking he could surprise his wife by bringing the kids to see her

'See you later darling' Steve said planting a kiss on her lips

Steve drove home and lay on his bed to try and get some sleep, he managed to get a few hours' sleep in before having to head to the hospital again. A few hours later Steve came down from his nap and had the kids get ready to go and see Michelle. He told Ryan and Amy what to expect but Dean and Bailee were too young to understand. They all got in the car and Steve started to drive, he stopped off at the shop to buy Michelle the newest magazines.

'Hi mum' Ryan said walking into Michelle's room

'Hey son' Michelle said smiling at her family 'Hey Ams'

'Hi Michelle' Amy said running over to her and giving her a hug

'Be careful Amy' Steve said walking in with Bailee and Dean in his arms

'It's fine Steve' Michelle said holding out her arms 'Pass them here'

'One at a time I suggest babe' Steve said handing Dean to his mum

'I'm so glad that you brought them here Steve, you've cheered me up' Michelle said placing a kiss on Deans head

'It's the least I could do babe'

'I'm so glad to have my family here with me'


End file.
